The Crest of Thoughtfulness: Ch.1: The Discovery
by Kitty
Summary: A new digi-destined appears 1 year after Piedmon's defeat.


****

Chapter 1: The Discovery

Written by: [**Kitty**][1]

Website: [**Kitty's Anime Page**][2]

****

It's been about a year since the digidestined came back from the digital world and defeated Piedmon. They didn't bring their digimon back with them because there was no need to.

It was a hot summer day and the digidestined along with other children were heading back to camp. They were all having fun talking on the bus about how it feels great defeating Piedmon and returning from the digital world.

"So what's new Tai?" questioned Joe.

"Nothing. This year though Kari gets to come to camp with us." He turned to Kari and she smiled. Then Tai stood on his knees to look for Izzy. Then he found Izzy messing around with his computer again.

"Hey Izzy," yelled Tai. "Instead of playing on the computer why don't you come talk to all of us."

"OK. I'm coming!" Izzy got up and noticed a girl sitting by herself in the seat in front of where Izzy was sitting. Once Izzy got over to his friends Tai questioned Izzy.

"Who is that girl over there?" questioned Tai while pointing to the girl.

"I dunno. She's from our town though."

"Well duh Izzy." 

They then arrived at the camp. They went to the soccer fields to figure out their cabins. Luckily Kari, Sora, and Mimi got the same cabin. Matt, Tai, TK, Joe and Izzy were all in one cabin. They went to their cabins to put their stuff away when there was an announcement to the campers.

"Would all campers please report to the mess hall for announcements," said the camp leader. Everyone then started walking to the mess hall.

"Let's go you guys," said Sora.

"I'm ready," Kari said to Sora.

"Where's Mimi?"

"I think she's changing."

"Again?" Sora then started to look around. She saw the mysterious girl from the bus in her cabin. It seemed that she was in the same cabin as them. The girl then left for the mess hall.

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, Mimi was ready to go. They ran to the mess hall because they were so late. They finally made it. They got there just as everyone was going into the mess hall. They walked in and they found out that they could sit wherever they wanted. They looked around for a place to sit.

"Sora, Kari, Mimi, over her!" yelled Tai while waving his hand. Tai was sitting with Matt, Joe, Izzy, and TK. Sora, Kari, and Mimi walked over to where they were sitting they sat down and started to talk. Then the camp leader stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome campers," said the leader. "I see a lot of familiar faces this year. Hopefully it won't start snowing again like last year. Anyway you're all here to hear the announcements then you can go have free time till dinner is ready. There will be a singing contest tonight in the gym. Sign up for them on your way out for free time. They will be separated into sections. That's mainly all the announcements I wanted to tell you. You may go and have free time." Everyone then started to run out except for the people who signed up for the talent show. There weren't that many sign ups for the show though.

"I'm defiantly signing up for the singing contest," Mimi told Sora.

"_Have mercy to everyone in the camp_" Sora thought to herself. When she looked up she found Mimi signing up for the contest. Sora just sighed and waited outside with Kari.

After Mimi signed up they went to hang out with Tai and the boys. They found them playing soccer. It was an activity for all the campers. They were all lined up to get placed on teams. Sora and Tai ended up on the same team, but they didn't mind. Tai looked around and saw the girl from the bus in line. She was on the same team as Matt.

"Hey Matt," whispered Tai. "That girl from the bus is on your team."

Matt looked at his team and saw the girl being a forward for his team. Then the whistle blew for the game to begin. Tai kicked the ball down the field. The fullbacks kicked the ball to the forwards. It ended up with the mysterious girl. She dribbled the ball up to the field. Tai jumped in front of her. Then to Tai's surprise she dribbled past him. Then she went past Sora also. She kicked the ball and it went into the goal. Her team was happy and cheered.

After the girl scored that one goal it was time for dinner in the mess hall. The soccer players ran to the mess hall. Once everyone got there, Matt, Sora, and Tai went to sit with the other digidestined. Then an announcement came from the camp leader.

"If anyone wants to eat outside they may," said the counsoler. Most of the children stayed inside to eat dinner.

"You guys want to eat outside?" questioned Sora.

"Sure," said Tai. All of them then got their food and went outside where they ate. They all went to eat next to the lake where they watched the sun. Tai then looked at the camp and saw the mysterious girl again. She was eating and writing in a journal. He tapped Matt on the shoulder to talk to him.

"Look Matt," said Tai pointing to the girl. "It seems like everywhere we go she's there. I'm going to go question her myself."

Tai snuck up behind the girl. He jumped up and the girl leaned over to get some food. Tai then went right over her and fell on the ground. The girl saw this and was very concerned.

"Are you OK?" she questioned Tai.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Why are you following us?"

"I guess we have the same mind on everything. I love to sit by a lake and just write and eat. That's what I mainly do for a hobby."

"Oh. Do you like playing soccer?"

"I love soccer. It's my favorite sport."

"Cool! Well see ya around. Bye!"

"Bye!"  
Tai walked back to his friends and told them about the conversation. Then they walked to the gym for the singing contest. They took a seat on the floor because that's where they were supposed to sit. Then a different counselor went up on the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the singing contest," said the counselor into the microphone. "Sit back and enjoy. Eventually there are only five singers today and then after the contest we will have a soccer match inside the gym. Now onto the show. "Our first act is a girl named Mimi!"

Mimi then started to sing and she sounded horrible. Some people had closed their ears others tried to bare with her singing. Finally she was done singing and everyone was happy that she was done. She walked off the stage and three other girls went on stage after Mimi. They all sounded pretty good. Everyone thought they were at least better than Mimi was. Then it was time for the final performance.

"Now our last contestant is Lauren," said the counselor. Everyone clapped when Lauren was heading up on stage. Tai looked and was shocked to find that Lauren was the mysterious girl from the whole day. She started to sing and she sounded better then the rest. Her voice beautiful and wasn't like Mimi's voice at all. Everyone enjoyed listening to her voice. Mimi on the other hand thought she worse then she was.

"All these people suck," Mimi thought to herself. "I'm going to win that prize easily."

After Mimi thought that Lauren was done singing and the crowd cheered loudly. Mimi looked out at the crowd and even her friends were cheering. Then the counselor stepped onto the stage to say who the winner was.

"Wow," said the counselor. "That was quite a show. The judges have made their decision and the winner is… Lauren!" Everyone then started to cheer as Lauren stepped on stage to claim her prize. Mimi was full of jealousy. Once they were walking off the stage Mimi grabbed Lauren by the shoulder and pulled her behind the stage.

"What's the big idea?" Mimi yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you take my prize?"

"I just went out there to sing. I didn't really intend to win anything."

"Then let me have your prize."

"OK. If you will just leave me alone and don't lecture me just because I beat you." Lauren then walked out from behind the stage leaving Mimi with the prize. She walked over to her friends and they saw the trophy that Lauren had when she won.

"Mimi where did you get that?" Questioned Matt.

"Lauren gave it to me," answered Mimi. "She had intended not to win anything so I asked if I could have it. She thinks she's so much better then me in singing."

"Mimi that's wrong. Forcing Lauren to give up her prize cause you forced her. I'll go bring it back to her wherever she is." Matt then snatched it from Mimi hands and went outside. Tai followed Matt to help him look for Lauren.

After ten minutes of searching they found Lauren by the lake. She was looking out at the sea and just thinking. Tai and Matt walked over there to talk to her.

"Hey Lauren," said Tai. "What's new?"

"Nothing." She looked out at the sea again and then Matt sat next to her.

"Here Lauren," said Matt. "I figured that you would want this back."

Lauren turned and saw the small trophy in Matt's hand. She pushed the trophy back into Matt.

"It's OK," said Lauren. "I can tell Mimi really wants the trophy so she can have it. There's more to life then winning trophies and stuff in my perspective."

She got up and went to throw rocks into the lake watching ripples form in the water. Tai then walked up to talk to her.

"Are you always alone like today?" Questioned Tai.

"Yup. I never have anyone to talk to, but it's OK. I usually just write when I have free time. It helps me relax."

"Cool. Well we better get back Matt." Matt then stepped up to Lauren.

"Why don't you come and play soccer with us?" Questioned Matt holding out his hand.

"Sure," answered Lauren putting her hand on Matt's hand. He gripped her hand and they started walking. Tai saw this and got jealous, but he didn't show his jealousy.

They walked into the gym and saw that they were already picking teams for the soccer teams. They ran into line and stood there until they were picked. They were all picked and on the same team. Sora was on the same team also and they beat their opponents twenty to ten.

After the game was over everyone went to his or her cabins to get some sleep. Sora and Lauren then became friends and fell asleep sharing their favorite hobbies.

Morning came and Lauren was the first one awake. She was in the shower to clean herself so she could start a new day. After Sora took her shower they went to hang out by the lake. Then Tai and Matt snuck up behind them.

"Don't even think about it Tai," said Sora with a cool face.

"Dang it. You get us everytime."

"Cause I'm good!" Then it was time for breakfast in the mess hall.

Two hours later after they ate there was an announcement.

"There will be nothing but nature hikes today. You can pick your own hiking groups. Have fun!"

Everyone then started to form his or her hiking groups. As usual Tai picked Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK, Joe, and Kari. Then he turned to Lauren.

"You want to be in our group Lauren?" Questioned Tai.

"Sure. Thanks!"

"No problem." Then they started heading in the forest. They walked and walked and walked. Then Lauren noticed Tai's digivice, tag, and crest. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your lucky Tai," Lauren said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you went to the digital world." Everyone heard this and was in complete shock to find out that Lauren knows about the digital world.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Tai.

"Don't give me that your digivice is right there on your pants and your tag is right around your neck so don't try and fake me out."

After Lauren said this a big black circle formed in the sky. The kids didn't move. Then a big dinosaur foot went through the circle.

"What's that?" Tai yelled.

"What's that?" yelled Tai. Then a dinosaur creature fell from the circle. Tai ran to catch the creature. Tai looked at the creature.

"Thanks Tai," the dino creature said. Tai looked up and saw it was Agumon.  
"Agumon?" Said Tai in a very shocked voice. "I can't believe it you're here."

After Tai said this all of the digidestined's digimon came from the circle. They were all happy to see their old digipals.

"Biyomon!" said Sora.

"Gabumon!" said Matt.

"Tentomon!" said Izzy.

"Palmon!" said Mimi.

"Patamon!" said TK.

"Gomamon!" said Joe.

"Gatomon!" said Kari.

All of them were very happy to see them. All this time Lauren was watching them. Then a mysterious digimon came from the circle. Agumon then stood up to introduce the digimon.

"Tai this is Aikomon," said Agumon.

"That's cool Agumon but what is she doing here?" Questioned Tai.

"She belongs to the ninth digidestined." Everyone was then in shock. Tai then turned to Lauren who was walking don the trail back to camp. Luckily she wasn't very far. Tai then started to run after Lauren.

"Where are you going Tai?" Questioned Agumon.

"I think I know who the ninth digidestined is. Wait here." Tai then started to run after Lauren yelling out her name.

"LAUREN! LAUREN!" Yelled Tai. "WAIT UP." Lauren then stopped to wait for Tai. He finally caught up and stood in front of her.

"What?" Lauren said.

"Come with me. There's a digimon who wants to meet you." He took her by the hand and walked her through the forest and down the trail. They finally made it back to where everyone was.

"You guys I think Lauren is the ninth digidestined," said Tai.

"Well we could find out for sure," said Agumon.

"How?"

"Geni wants to see all of you in the digital world. C'mon we can go through the warp hole." The digimon jumped through the warp hole. Then the digidestined kids and Lauren went through the warp hole. One question goes through everyone's mind though. Is Lauren really the ninth digidestined?

Everyone went through the lens and landed in Geni's backyard. After two minutes everyone slowly started to get up.

"Where are we?" Questioned Lauren.

"I think we're in Geni's backyard," answered Tai. Then Geni stepped out from his house. In his hand was another digivice.

"Agumon told me you thought this girl was the ninth digidestined," said Geni looking at Tai.

"Well I think she is because she seems to know what digivices are," said Tai.

"Yeah but I don't know what they're used for," said Lauren.

"OK. Let's find out if you're the ninth digidestined. Touch the digivice," ordered Geni. Lauren then touched the digivice. Then it started to glow. Everyone backed away. Even Geni back away and the digivice stopped glowing.

"I told you guys. Lauren's the ninth child," said Tai. "Geni why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Because Piedmon and Myotistmon have joined forces and now they are looking for…?"

"Lauren."

"Yeah thank you. Anyway these are yours Lauren. Here's your tag and crest. This is your digimon, Aikomon. She will protect you." Geni then handed Lauren her tag and digivice. Lauren looked at her crest and looked sad.

"What's wrong Lauren?" Questioned Tai.

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking what will happen if Myotistmon finds me, or if Piedmon kidnaps one of you so they could find me. You know. It's just this gutty feeling that something is going to happen. Oh! Geni what does my crest represent?"

"Your crest is the crest of thought," answered Geni. After Lauren heard this she started to run out of Geni's backyard. Tai starts to run but Geni stops him.

"Let her be by herself for a while," said Geni. "This might be still a shock to her. It might be a better idea to let this whole thing sink in. Come on. You kids must be hungry." They all walked into the kitchen and started eating. Everyone ate except for Matt who was thinking about Lauren. He put down his chopsticks and walked onto the porch.

"Where are you going Matt?" Questioned Tai.

"I'm going to get some air." Matt then walked onto the porch and leaned on the rail. Then he started to think to himself.

So Lauren is the ninth digidestined. I wonder where she is? Then a footstep came from the bellow the porch. _What's that?_

Matt slowly looked over the railing and saw Lauren throwing rocks into a lake behind Geni's house. Matt walked very slowly down the steps. Lauren heard footsteps and she turned around with a rock in her hand.

"Who's there?" said Lauren. Matt then came out of the shadows slowly with his hands out.

"It's me, Matt."

"Oh. Hi."

"Hi! You OK?"

"Yeah. I just needed some time to, like guys would say it, chill." Matt then sat next to Lauren and started to play his harmonica. Lauren just sat there and started at the stars. Then the lake started forming big ripples. Then out came Myotistmon.

"Is this guy Myotistmon Matt?" Questioned Lauren.

"Yeah. May I suggest we run!" Matt and Lauren then started to run as fast as they could. Tai and the others heard this and went outside. They saw Lauren and Matt in Myotistmon's Grimsome Lightning and they couldn't move. Gabumon and Aikomon ran down to try and save them.

"Blue Blaster!" said Gabumon trying to attack Myotistmon.

"Bubble Blast!" said Aikomon. Those attacks didn't have any effect on Myotistmon. Then Lauren's digivice started to glow.

Aikomon digivolve to…………Lynxamon! Lynxamon was a tiger and wolf-like digimon with wings and a horn on its forehead. Then she started to fight.

"Fire Fang!" Said Lynxamon. A big ball of flame came at Myotistmon but it didn't have any effect. Then Myotistmon started to rise higher into the sky. He still had Matt and Lauren with him.

Agumon digivolve to Greymon

Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon.

Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon.

Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon.

Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon.

Everyone then started to attack at the same time.

"Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Claw!"

"Fire Fang!"

All of them attacked and it didn't even hurt him. Still having Matt and Lauren he disappeared into the night.

"LAUREN! MATT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO," yelled Tai very sad about his friends getting kidnapped. He dropped onto his knees on the ground. They all went inside Geni's house to think of a plan to save Matt and Lauren.

* * *

Lauren and Matt then regained consciousness and they found themselves in Myotistmon's prison.

"Lauren you OK?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah how about you?"

"I've felt better." Then Myotistmon walked into the prison. Behind him was Piedmon and Demidevimon. Matt and Lauren looked up and saw that Myotistmon and Piedmon had their tags, crests, and their digivices.

"Now you two have no way of escaping," said Myotistmon. "Now my pretty ninth digidestined if you tell me how to use the digivice then I will be totally grateful."

"I don't feel like telling you. And besides I don't know how to use the digivice."

"Liar! We will keep you and your other friend here till you come to your senses."

Myotistmon then left the prison and locked the door. What will happen to Matt and Lauren?

While Lauren and Matt were sitting around in a prison, the others were trying to think of a plan to save them.

"Well we could have Palmon and Agumon do what they did last time to get into Myotistmon's castle," suggested Tai.

"I'm not putting on that wig again," says Agumon.

"Yeah, I came out of there wilting," comments Palmon. "But I have another idea. Follow me."

***

Matt was leaning against the wall looking at his boots. He takes little glimpses at Lauren hoping she would say something. After seeing her not saying anything he pulls out his harmonica and starts to play. He played for two minutes when he heard Lauren's voice again. She was humming to the tune of his harmonica. He stops and puts his harmonica back in his pocket. Lauren stops humming and looks at the ground again. Matt walks over and sits next to Lauren.

"You OK?" Questioned Matt.

"Yeah," answers Lauren. "It's like I said Matt, I'm used to being alone all the time. Ever since my friend moved and I transferred to a different school I have been in my own little world. So this is nothing new."

"I'm here with you Lauren. And I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Thanks! You're a really great friend. No wonder you have the crest on friendship. Well I'm going to sleep night."

Lauren lays down where she was sitting and fell asleep. Matt took out his harmonica and starts to play it again. While he was playing his harmonica there was also something else on his mind

***

While Matt and Lauren were snoozing away, the others were thinking of a plan to rescue them. They came out with tons of ideas but they couldn't make up their mind on which one to use.

"I say let's just bust in and rescue them!" Yelled Tai with lots of courage.

"Yeah and then Myotistmon comes and gets us right?" answered Izzy.

It then became silent. Everyone was thinking of a way to save them but nobody could think up a good one. Then Gennai stepped forward.

"Did I ever tell you children that your crests could help you transport anywhere?" Questioned Gennai.

"WHAT?" Yelled all the children.

"Gennai why didn't you tell us before. Now we can just transport into the castle and rescue them and then we can transport out!" Yelled Tai.

"You mean I didn't tell you children. I'm getting too old and anyway its not just you zip in and then you zip out. What if Myotistmon has Matt and Lauren's tag and crest then how would you get out of there? You need nine crests to transport nine people."

"Well we could go help Matt and Lauren get their tags and crests back. OK everyone let's go."

"Just yell out the place where you want to go and you'll be there in less then ten seconds."

"What about our digimon?"

"Do they know the way to Myotistmon's castle?"

Agumon then stepped up to answer the question.

"We know where it is we'll meet you guys over there," explained Agumon.

"OK! Here we go."

Everyone held out his or her crests. A light came from their crests and surrounded the digidestined.

"Myotistmon's castle!" Yelled Tai. Then they were transported to the castle. Instead of being outside of the castle they ended up inside the prison.

"Where are we Tai?" Questioned Kari.

"I'm guessing we're in the dungeon," answered Tai. "I wonder where Matt and Lauren are?"

"What's that sound?" Questioned Sora. They all stopped talking and listened. They recognized that melody. It was Matt's harmonica. They ran down the hall of the dungeon and sure enough they found Matt playing his harmonica and Lauren sleeping across from him.

"Matt you're alright!" Yelled TK. Matt stopped playing and saw his little brother standing at the door with the others.

"How did you guys get here?" Questioned Matt.

"We'll tell you later let's get out of here!" Yelled Tai. Then a voice came from behind Tai. It was Myotistmon.

"You digidestined aren't going anywhere," said Myotistmon. "I'll trap all of you like those two in there."

Then a blast came from the side of the dungeon. Lauren woke up before the explosion.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"It's Ikkakumon and the others!" Yelled Joe. It hit the exact spot where Matt and Lauren were being held prisoner. The wall was broken into tiny pieces and Lauren and Matt were able to jump out onto Garurumon's back. But before Lauren jumped off the edge she remembered. Myotistmon still has their crests and digivices. Lynxamon jumped into the dungeon where Lauren was. Then Lauren noticed the tags and crests in his pocket.

She ran over to the door and saw that all the others were in trouble and the digimon couldn't get through. Then an idea came into her mind.

"Lynxamon bust down the door with your Fire Storm attack," commanded Lauren. Lynxamon turned to the door.

"Fire Fang!" yelled Lynxamon. The door then shattered into pieces.

"Everyone out this way!" Yelled Lauren. Everyone started running out of the castle. Myotistmon ran after them. Now the digimon were able to fight. They kept shooting and shooting but they couldn't get one hit on Myotistmon. Lauren couldn't get the crests and the digivices because he was in the air. Myotistmon made all the digimon very weak. Then he looked at TK and Kari.

"Grizzly Wing!"

All these bats started coming at TK and Kari.

"TK, Kari run!" Yelled Tai but they couldn't move. Then the blast hit them.

"HA HA HA! The youngest of the group are gone!" Laughed Myotistmon. Everyone started to cry. They couldn't believe that Kari and TK were gone. Suddenly a shadow came from the smoke. TK and Kari were alive but who was the other character? Kari and TK were safe and sound but then the smog cleared up even more.

They saw a person standing in front of TK and Kari. They looked around and noticed that Lauren was missing. They looked back and saw Lauren protecting Kari and TK. She then dropped to the ground after getting hit by the explosion. Everyone ran over to her. She was unconscious and was covered with bruises and sprains.

***

A week passed by until Lauren finally regained consciousness. Sora and Matt were sitting at her bedside when she woke up. Sora ran out to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast with sad faces.

"Everyone come quick! Lauren regained consciousness!" Yelled Sora. Everyone jumped up and went to Lauren's room.

"What's up all?" Questioned Lauren with a pail voice. Matt ran out of the room and Tai followed. He noticed Matt talking to Gennai. Gennai handed Matt Lauren's crest and digivice. Tai and Matt went back to Lauren's room where everyone was talking to Lauren. Matt reached for Lauren's hand and put the crest and the digivice in her hand.

"Well now I know how tough you have to be in the digital world. Thanks guys!" said Lauren. She fell to sleep and everyone left. They went back to their breakfast and everyone was happy that Lauren was alive and well.

***

Two days after Lauren suffered the power of Myotistmon's power she was able to walk around instead of sitting in her bed. Even though she was able to walk she still seemed very weak but was determined to help around Gennai's house. Gennai wound refuse to let her help so she would just find a place on the couch to write her stories.

One day, Gennai wouldn't let Lauren help in the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her Journal to write in. Then Kari came up to her.

"Lauren, TK and I made this for you," said Kari putting a necklace around Lauren's neck. "This is to thank you for saving me and TK. TK would have been here but he's still sleeping and I don't want to wake him up."

"Thank you Kari. It's beautiful. How did you and TK make it?"

" TK went to find sea shells by the lake and I sewed them together."

"Wow! You have a very creative mind."

After Lauren said this Matt came into the room. He sat down next to Lauren while Kari left. Lauren got out her pencil and started to write. Matt on the other hand took out his crest and just stared at it. Then he took out his digivice and started to stare at both of the devices. Lauren looked up and saw that Matt was doing this. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Matt? You look confused," questioned Lauren.

"It's nothing." Matt walked off to go help. All during the day Lauren would glance at Matt and see him looking at his crest. Finally evening came and everyone was at the dinner table eating. Matt wasn't eating again and left the table. He went back outside onto the porch and looked up at the stars. He was also thinking about his crest. He took it out again and started to stare at it. Then a footstep came outside along with the door closing. Lauren leaned on the rail and saw Matt looking at his crest.

"Your still confused about your crest's meaning aren't you?" Questioned Lauren.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and hide it. I can see it in the way you look at your crest. You're confused about friendship aren't you?"

"Well… when Cherrymon told me all that stuff one time I thought I was a fool getting the crest of friendship. And I'm still confused about my crest. I'm not much of a good friend either."

"Now that's a lie. Remember what I said when you and I were in that dungeon? I said that you were a good friend and that no wonder you got the crest of friendship. So who cares what Cherrymon said to you. Even though I wasn't there to hear it, I'm sure that it was a lie to trick you. I have an idea though. You want me to teach you the meaning of your crest?"

"Sure. Thanks!"

"No problem. We'll start tomorrow OK?"

"OK night!"

Lauren then walked off to go to bed. Matt couldn't wait till tomorrow and to find out the meaning of his crest. He soon went back to the tale and started to scarf down his food. He finished and then he went to get ready for bed. Soon Tai, Izzy, Joe, TK, Gabumon, Tentomon, Agumon, Gomamon, and Patamon came in for bed too. They all fell asleep and snoring as loud as ever.

Meanwhile…

While the boys were snoring away in slumber land the girl couldn't sleep at all. The boys were keeping them from sleeping.

"I can't sleep with those boys snoring. I wish boys never learned to snore," complained Mimi.

"Well you guys want to play truth?" Questioned Kari.

"How do you play that?"

"It's the same thing as truth or dare only there's no dares since everyone's sleeping."

"Oh. OK lets play. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone was in silence. They starred at each other until finally Mimi spoke up.

"I'll go. Let's see… who should I pick?" Pondered Mimi. She looked around and saw Lauren sitting in her bed doing nothing but thinking. "I say we start with Lauren!"

"What?" Lauren said startled.

"Tell us the truth. Do you have a crush on Matt?"

Lauren sat on her bed acting like she didn't hear the question. She didn't like playing truth.

"C'mon Lauren! I know you heard me so don't lie," complained Mimi.

"I'm not going to answer the question," Lauren answered calm and cool.

"Your going to answer weather you like it or not!"

"I'm not going to answer and that's final!"

"Do I have to drag it out of you?"

"For the one hundredth time I'm not answering!"

"Fine I'm going to force it out of you!"

"Go ahead and try but your not going to lay a finger on me."

Mimi ran up to Lauren but Lauren had a smerk on her face. Mimi threw a punch at Lauren. Lauren jumped in the air then landed on the floor. Lauren then kneeled on the ground still in pain from the huge blow from Myotistmon.

"Look Mimi. I'm not like any other girl. I don't like make up and I don't like shopping forever. I'm the athletic type. So if you have a problem with that then I'll leave," Exclaimed Lauren.

"Fine! I bet we could beat the rest of the evil digimon without your help!"

"Goodbye then!"

Lauren then dressed in her day clothes and grabbed her backpack. She went out the door of the girls' room and then was about to leave when Kari grabbed Lauren's waist crying.

"Don't go Lauren," cried Kari. "We'll miss you too much."

Lauren grabbed Kari's hand and Lauren kneeled in front to talk to Kari. Lauren had this orb necklace around her neck. She took it off and put it around Kari's neck.

"Here take this necklace. I have a matching one. This shows that we will always be buds and we'll meet again. Tell Matt, Tai, and the other guys bye for me OK Kari?"

"OK, but will you come back?"

"That's up to Mimi right now and I don't think she wants me around but don't worry. Bye Kari. Lynxamon let's go."

Lauren went out the front door and ran into the forest. Kari grasped to the necklace that Lauren gave her. She walked back to her room and fell asleep wondering if Lauren will be OK.

Meanwhile…

Lauren and Lynxamon were sitting around a campfire trying to stay warm.

"Lauren are you sure your going to be OK?" Questioned Lynxamon with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Let's get some rest and wake up at sunup. Night!"

"Night!"

They both fell asleep with nice dreams.

***

Morning came for the digidestined and everyone sat around the breakfast table. Everyone was very energetic except for Kari who was still grasping to the necklace. Tai saw this and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kari?" Questioned Tai.

" Nothing."

"Hey there's something odd here," said Matt. He counted all the kids and discovered there's only eight kids in the room. Then he noticed that Lauren was missing. "Where's Lauren?"

"Mimi ran her off last night," Kari announced to the boys.

"No I didn't!" Denied Mimi.

"Sora did Mimi really run off Lauren?" Questioned Tai.

"Yes she did. She even threw a fist at Lauren," commented Sora. The boys were in shock. Mimi sat there pretending she didn't hear that last comment. Then Joe stood up.

"Mimi how could you let her go?" Questioned Joe. "She's still hurt from Myotistmon's big blast remember?"

"We got to go look for her!" Yelled TK.

"No need TK," said a voice behind him. Everyone turned and saw Gennai standing behind TK. "I can track Lauren down follow me."

Everyone walked to a room with a big machine. They looked with amazement at the big machine. Right next to the machine was a platform.

"Where are we?" Questioned Tai.

"This is the portal room," answered Gennai. "All we have to do is bring Lauren up on the screen here and then you children step on the platform and poof your right where Lauren is so let's find Lauren."

Gennai turned on the machine and the machine said search for…Gennai typed in 9th digidestined and then Lauren appeared on the screen, sitting on a rock near a lake. Everyone packed up his or her things, thanked Gennai, and left. Everyone then teleported to where Lauren was sitting.

   [1]: mailto:Firekitty13@aol.com
   [2]: http://kittysanimepage.homestead.com/Welcome.html



End file.
